Purpose of this grant is to obtain funding from the National Cancer Institute to initiate and to carry out the planning necessary to develop the resources of a consortium of agencies within the community and within the region to permit the proper development of a Comprehensive Cancer Program at Allegheny General Hospital. An exhaustive study will be made of the objectives of a Comprehensive Cancer Center to delineate the practicability and feasibility of each objective and to determine whether and to what degree Allegheny General Hospital should pursue each objective.